summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Calis Noirarm
"Alright! Let's go on a rampage for a while Meteora!" — Calis Calis Noirarm is a playable character in Summon Night 5. Personality He is very straightforward in expressing his feelings, to which every point he makes is pretty loud and clear to everyone around him. Being a bit simple-minded, Calis is not used to seeing things that are out of the ordinary to him. He possesses a very honest and easy to understand personality as well. His hobby is to fix and create machines. When he is fixing machines, he feels like a person "who is having his ears cleaned in a long time". Background Calis is one of the senior members that work for Eucross together with the protagonist. He is a passionate fellow that really cares for his friends, however, he usually does something stupid once he gets too enthusiastic. It’s pretty normal to see other members giving him a scolding. Ever since he fixed his butler Meteora, he discovered his love for fixing machines and started performing maintenances for many other Loreilal units. He and Meteora became Cross since then. He comes from the famous Noirarm family, which is known for providing citizens with many machines for commodities. He has at least 2 older brothers that he believe to be pretty responsible and capable people, however, those that work for their family insist that Calis is the most suitable one to inherit the company since he is well-loved by all types of machines, but Calis always refuse since he is more interested in his work as Summoner. Development Inside the Eucross HQ, Calis has the role of the comic relief in the party and always say silly things. being always scolded by the likes of Cyda or Souken while making Meteora feels embarrassed for being his Cross sometimes. However, he does make up for this being a very brave and strong warrior, being pretty reliable during battles. His simple-minded attitude also makes him never to be confused or manipulated during missions. He is a active member of the team when the main party start to engage in a series of battles against the Nether Beasts. During those fights, he is the only one (other than the protagonist) to notice how Dyth was feeling depressed, so he cheers him up together with Meteora. They are able to make him reconciliate with the main character and their prepare for the final battle against the Nether creatures in the moon. Ending In the end, he retires from the Eucross and starts to work intensively in his family business. During a day-off, he goes to the Star Dock Café&Bar and invites the protagonist to join him in his company. He even promises to give a important role in his unit since his older brothers would probably like the protagonist too. Even so, the main character refuses his invitation and says how life in the Eucross bureau is exciting and full of work to do. Seeing how much passion the protagonist has for the duties of a Summoner, Calis decides to also give his best and gets permission from the Owner to borrow the mic to sing all-night to raise his spirit, much to Exela & Veloce's complaints. Abilities Other than his maintenance abilities, he is also quite reliable in the battlefield. Working together with his partner, he can transform Meteora in a Giant Axe that releases a powerful heat wave. Trivia *Calis is a descendent of Elzine Noirarm, a character from Summon Night 1 and 2. *Calis is similiar to Cyda's in that their traits are complete opposites to their ancestors. In this case, he's the complete opposite of Elzine: Calis is tall - Elzine was very short; Clais is rich - Elzine was just a nomad with a simple lifestyle; Calis has a very tiny partner - Elzine had a very tall mech friend; Calis is very enthusiastic - Elzine was very calm, etc... Gallery SN5-14.png|Calis & Meteora SN5-Calis1.jpg|Calis concept art 1 SN5-Calis3.jpg|Calis concept art 2 SN5-Calis4.jpg|Calis concept art 3 SN5-Calis2.png|Calis staff SN5-Calis5.jpg|Calis ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character